Terminator: To the Lighthouse
"To the Lighthouse" is the twentieth episode of season two of the science fiction television series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. It is the twenty-ninth episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by Guy Ferland with a teleplay written by Natalie Chaidez. It first aired on the FOX Network on Monday, March 27th, 2009 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew Developed for television by Josh Friedman Based on characters created by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd * Ashley Edward Miller - Co-producer * Zack Stentz - Co-producer * Natalie Chaidez - Co-executive producer * Toni Graphia - Co-executive producer * Mario F. Kassar - Executive producer * Andrew G. Vajna - Executive producer * Joel B. Michaels - Executive producer * Jill Danton - Producer * James Middleton - Executive producer * John Wirth - Executive producer * Josh Friedman - Executive producer * Jessie W. Dugan - Co-producer * Hilton H. Smith - Producer * Stephen Collins - Director of photography * Marek Dobrowolski - Production designer * Heather Jo MacDougall, A.C.E. - Editor * Bear McCreary - Composer Notes & Trivia * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles was developed for television by Josh Friedman. Based on characters created by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd. * "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: Born to Run" redirects to this page. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 3T7319. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Channel One on April 23rd, 2009. * This episode is included on disc six of the Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: The Complete Second Season DVD collection. The DVD special features includes a "terminated" scene. * Executive producer Mario Kassar is credited as Mario F. Kassar in this episode. * Co-producer Ashley Miller is credited as Ashley Edward Miller in this episode. * Co-producer Jessie Ward Dugan is credited as Jessie W. Dugan in this episode. * Co-producer Hilton Smith is credited as Hilton H. Smith in this episode. * Actress Mackenzie Brooke Smith is credited as Mackenzie Smith in this episode. * Actor John DeVito is credited as John De Vito in this episode. * This is the only episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles directed by Guy Ferland. * This is the seventh and final episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles written by Natalie Chaidez. Quotes * Sarah Connor: When John was a child, the legends of the jungle were his fairytales. His favorite was the story of El Viejo del Monte, the old man of the forest, a merciless hunter who killed every animal in his path. El Viejo didn't eat his prey, he left it behind to rot in the soil. To teach him a lesson, the Gods turned him into a simisco, half-animal, half-man. He was condemned to defend the jungle for all eternity. This was El Viejo's punishment, this was his curse : to forever be vigilant, to forever protect. .... * Sarah Connor: Make sure you get to the safe house before night. If you haven't been there before, it can be hard to find. * Derek Reese: I can follow directions. * Sarah Connor: Well, you can also make mistakes … wouldn't want anyone else getting hurt because of them. * Cameron Phillips: 33-42-31 North, the safe house coordinates. It's in the desert. You like the desert. * Sarah Connor: Things happen out there. * Cameron Phillips: Things happen here too. * John Connor: We're starting over. Whatever happened here... is no-one's fault. .... * John Henry: Would you like to play a game? Engaging in imaginative play helps my development. This is Mt. Valmai, hiding place of the mask of life. The Toa protect the mask from the dark hunters. .... * Savannah Weaver: The ducklings are sad because they can't play. Can't you change the rules to make them happy? * John Henry: Yes. We can change the rules. .... * James Ellison: Wait a minute, his demons? * Matt Murch: Oh, duh...uh... yeah, his daemons, uh - D-A-E-M-O-N. It's a tech term for a program that runs in the background. All computers like John Henry have them. Daemons run the lights, daemons manage the elevators, or the security systems, all kinds of daemons everywhere. * James Ellison: Okay, so what caused John Henry's daemons to go crazy? * Matt Murch: That's the bad news … came from the outside. * James Ellison: Cyber attack? * Matt Murch: Which brings me to the really bad news, and by bad news I mean on a scale of 1 to 10 - 1 being a hangnail, 10 being Katrina, this is Katrina with a hangnail. Looks like someone managed to stuff malware down the throat of the most sophisticated AI in human history. * Catherine Weaver: John Henry was infiltrated … probed. * Matt Murch: Well, looks worse than that to me. It looks like someone out there wants to kill him. .... * Charley Dixon: I got nothin' … Sarah. I got nothin' left to give you. * Sarah Connor: Not for me. John. * Charley Dixon: John? He seems like he's pretty full up with people takin' care of him. * Sarah Connor: I don't trust any of them. * Charley Dixon: Yeah, well … he's still got you … right? (Sarah takes his hand, gently placing it on her breast, squeezing until he understands ) Oh, Sarah … How long? * Sarah Connor: I don't know. I found it a few days ago. * Charley Dixon: Are you sure it's … * Sarah Connor: I think so. * Charley Dixon: How do you know? * Sarah Connor: Cameron said when we jumped eight years through time, we jumped over my death. * Charley Dixon: From cancer. (Sarah nods) If-if you jumped over it, then … * Sarah Connor: It doesn't mean I don't … still get it, Charley. It doesn't mean it's not in me. And sometimes I think that the things I've done, maybe I've sped up the date … It's my fate, Charley. * Charley Dixon: No, come here. (embraces her) * Sarah Connor: It's my fate. There's nothing I can do. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2009/Episodes Category:March, 2009/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified